The present invention relates to a bone anchoring device, and more particularly to a polyaxial bone anchoring device having a shank and a head formed as separate parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,196 B2 describes an anchoring element for connecting a screw to a rod. The shank of the screw and the head are formed as separate parts. The head is shaped as a segment of a sphere which is pivotably held in a receiving portion. In one example the end portion of the shank has a cylindrical shape and the head is provided with a slit and has a cylindrical bore into which the cylindrical end portion of the shank is inserted.
US 2005/0049588 A1 discloses a polyaxial bone screw for connection to a spinal fixation rod. At one end the shank of the bone screw has a frusto-conical capture structure diverging in diameter in a direction away from the threaded end of the shank. A retainer ring has a central bore with a conical shape which is compatible with the conical surface of the shank for receiving the shank. The angular orientation of the shank relative to a receiving part is fixed by the spinal fixation rod acting on an end portion of the shank.
US 2006/0036252 A1 discloses a polyaxial screw which has a threaded shaft for securing the screw to bone. One end of the shaft has a reverse tapered head tapering toward and away from the shaft from an enlarged median. A spherical shaped swivel, having an opening smaller than the median, is snapped over the head to rotatably engage the shaft.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a bone anchoring device with a shank and a head formed as separate parts which allows convenient and reliable handling during assembly of the shank and the head, provides secure locking of the shank in the head after assembly, and provides a modular system having variability.